


Journey

by gala_apples



Series: An Alphabet of Teen Wolf Crossovers [6]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/F, Freshly Bitten Werewolf, Hitchhiking, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison knows where she's going. Finn doesn't. Allison has the answers. Finn barely knows what questions to ask. It's going to be a long drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> When I first came up with this idea it was halfway through season 5. I don't handle character death well, never mind actor death, and all of a sudden I thought "what if he didn't die, he just got mauled by werewolves and fled for his friends safety?" This isn't quite that fic, but Allison and Finn are both firmly Not Dead.

Allison likes doing car share. It earns her some needed cash and it satisfies the wanderlust her parents nurtured in her from a young age. Even when things weren’t overt Hunter tests there were still Hunter tests. Archery. How to lie effectively. Don’t get used to a set of circumstances. They built a foundation, whether or not they intended to put anything on top.

The man Allison picks up on her way from Kent State -the only place she got in- to Brown -why would Lydia accept less than Ivy League?- is tall and built. Name’s Finn, if she remembers his email correctly. Even sitting he towers over her. He’s a perfect candidate for why girls shouldn’t drive with strange men, except she could kill him ten different ways without even going for the larger weapons concealed in the back seat.

“Where are you going?” she starts, after the introductions. His email didn’t actually say, just that he could be picked up X, and was willing to pay Y.

“I don’t know. Away from here.”

“Okay. Any reason you want to talk about?” If a passenger doesn’t want to talk Allison will leave them alone. She’s not Stiles, or Monica, or Desmond. She knows how to notice discomfort and back off. Still, she always starts from a chatty place. It’s a ten hour drive to Rhode Island, if she doesn’t make stops. Having a conversation makes the trek better.

The man deflects. “Why are you going where you’re going?”

It’s an easy answer, one that makes Allison grin. “To get to my brilliant girlfriend.”

Finn’s looking away from her, out the window, but his hands clench. She has a split second to wonder if he’s a homophobic dick before he replies, sorrow and anxiety laced into his voice. “I’m getting away from mine. Boyfriend.”

“Not good for you?”

“Puck’s great. I just don’t want to kill him.”

A lot of people would assume that’s hyperbole, or even a HIV thing. Allison’s from Beacon Hills though. A lot of other places, sure, but Beacon Hills is what forged her. It’s where she’s _from_. “Why would you do that?”

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

“I believe a lot of things,” Allison offers. Kind of an understatement, considering the last few years of her life.

“I think I’m a werewolf now? Two weeks ago I got really violent at my frat house. Everyone was trashed, they thought I was wearing a mask. But I wasn’t. I didn’t turn anyone. I don’t want to. I think it wants to, but I don’t want to. So I’m going away, and everyone will think I ran away and it’ll be bad but it’ll be okay. Mr Schue can take care of the club and Burt will take care of Mom and Puck can go study with Artie, maybe.”

Allison doesn’t know who any of those people are, of course. She doesn’t even know Finn’s last name. But it sounds like there are a few things Finn’s worried about. The least she can do is clear up a misconception or two.

“You couldn’t.”

“Huh?”

“You couldn’t turn someone. You’re a beta, if not an omega. Only Alphas can give people the Bite. That doesn’t mean you couldn’t hurt or kill someone.” It’s been years and Allison can still see the way Kate’s head nearly came off her body under Peter’s hand. “But if you’re willing to come with me I can take you to some people who could teach you control?”

Finn slumps back in the passenger seat like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. “Man. Brunette girls always know everything.”

A few times during their drive Finn tries to quiz her about werewolves. Each time Allison shuts him down. The last thing she needs is for Finn to freak out about something, wolf out, and claw the shit out of the dashboard or the seats or the door. Her Toyota is falling apart already, it doesn’t have the strength of character that Roscoe did. Does, actually, Allison is pretty sure that Stiles still has the powder blue beast. Unlike Roscoe, who survived Erica tearing out half the engine, one claw swipe could probably kill Fergie.

Eleven hours, two full sized bags of pretzels, and eight Slurpees bought at eight rest stations later, they’re at Brown. Allison parks as close as she can to the residence Lydia’s in, then starts walking. Finn follows closely behind, not a word of a question spoken. Whatever his home is like he must be used to dominant personalities.

“So this is it, right? Someone here is going to teach me how to be better?”

“Yes.” She answers definitively because that’s what Finn needs to hear. Besides, she’s fairly confident she can make it happen.

If it comes down to it, they can bring in the McCall pack. Allison hasn’t kept in contact with most of them, but Lydia is a queen of social media. She has her dark days, everyone who’s survived Beacon Hills does, but you’d never guess by her posts on Facebook. 

Chances are though that Lydia won’t have to type up a coded post on Stiles’ or Scott’s or Liam’s Wall. There’s a Pack at Brown. A school of nine thousand people, it’d be weirder if that population didn’t have a few things that go bump in the night. For that matter Kent State with a pop of thirty thous easily has its own pack, if not more than one. Allison just hasn’t looked for it. Most creatures already know what a hunter is and aren’t willing to look beyond her background because they’re in love. Lydia’s one of them, even if she hasn’t joined officially. Allison’s the enemy.

Allison knows Lydia’s schedule as well as she knows her own. Better, even. Allison skips the occasional class, doesn’t worry overmuch if she sleeps through her alarm and isn’t sure where she’s due. Lydia keeps a strict regiment and hasn’t missed a minute of class. Literally. Thanks to the neurotic behaviour Allison knows Lydia will be in her room right now. Her door’s even open.

“Hey babe.”

Lydia makes the excited little squeal that Allison loves to hear and leaps up from her bed. She’s only on her feet for a second though, before she pounces. They share a good solid minute of shameless making out before Finn’s shuffling _I’m right here_ movements get distracting enough that Lydia breaks the lip lock.

“And who’s this... very tall glass of water?” Lydia finishes her slowed down words as she finishes looking Finn from head to toe.

“Werewolf refugee,” Allison explains.

“Like Brett and Satomi?”

“Not quite. Finn’s not running from anything except his new reality.”

“Oh really? How new?”

“Three days. I was-”

Allison cuts him off. Thanks to Jackson, Lydia feels a distinct lack of sympathy towards fratboys. She doesn’t need to know the whole story. It’ll go better for Finn if she doesn’t, actually. “Rogue Alpha. Doesn’t know anything about anything.”

“So another Scott.”

“Worse. No Derek to parcel out info as he sees fit, or Stiles to research madly. His full plan was to run away, out of biting distance from loved ones.”

Lydia rolls her eyes. Scorn’s always been a hot look on her. “I’ll call Anise. She’ll make him less of a sadsack likely to foam at the mouth.”

Lydia’s on the same page as she is. Good. Not only is it more convenient to get Finn’s questions answered here than drag someone from Beacon Hills into it, it’s less morally terrible. Across the span of their drive Allison got the definite impression that there were a lot of things Finn hated leaving behind in Ohio. As soon as he can’t hurt anyone he’ll go back to Puck and his brother and his students. Basically every member of the McCall Pack has various abandonment issues. It’d be cruel to get them to bond about werewolf status knowing that Finn’s going to leave, like Isaac and Ethan and Scott’s dad and Stiles mom and all four of Malia’s parents. Allison won’t set that up unless she has to.

A even more brief summary of the situation over the phone and Lydia’s hanging up. “She’s got a project she has to finish before five, but when she’s done she’ll come over. It’ll probably only be twenty minutes. Anise is diagnosed ADHD, not just the typical college pill popper. Now that she knows there’s something more interesting to do across campus, she’ll rush her task to do the newer shinier thing.”

A wistful smile comes over Finn’s face. “Yeah, I know some pretty distractable people too. I was in Glee, everyone always wanted to do something new and fantastic.”

“That’s,” Lydia purses her lips. “An interesting choice.”

“You sound sarcastic. You shouldn’t be. You don’t know how much that club gave to me and my friends. A lot of us would be suicidal, dead, drop outs or just plain lonely without it. So don’t.”

It’s the first time in eleven hours that Allison’s hear Finn be firm about anything. It’s also unlikely that Lydia’s going to apologise. She was already as polite as she could have been, in her mind. Allison’ll have to bridge the gap if she doesn’t want this to turn into a cat fight.

“That’s cool that it did that for you. I had a painting phase and a poetry phase and a dancing phase, but I never tried singing.”

Finn smiles. “We had dancers who couldn’t really sing, but they were great. Without their choreography we wouldn’t have made it to Nationals.”

“So you were champion glee clubbers. Why don’t you look yourself up on Youtube and try to find some performances to convert me while I have some time with my girlfriend?” The way Lydia says it it’s less of a suggestion and more of an order. Allison isn’t surprised that Finn complies immediately. Just another thing that’s smoking hot about her girl.

While Finn sits at the desk so he can start clicking around the internet, Allison goes with Lydia to her bed. The comforter is perfectly tucked, like a hotel maid did it. There’s no moment of hesitation, no need to figure out who fits where the best. After a long drive like this, Allison’s shoulders are stiff, arms are tired. Lydia will hold her until she melts and the tension dissipates.

“How long are you here?” Lydia’s mouth is inches from her ear, but the whisper doesn’t hurt.

“I carefully calculated what I could miss and not be screwed. We’ve got nine days. Day nine is my driving day though, so it’s basically breakfast then gone.”

“I can do a lot before breakfast,” Lydia replies, voice lecherous for all that it’s nearly inaudible.

Allison really doesn’t doubt that. There’s a reason she’s here, after all, not just Skyping.


End file.
